In the Dark
by Inmortal-Witch154
Summary: Raven gains new powers, and new friends. When Red X shows up and begins showing a interest in her, two titans are stuck by jealousy. What lengths will he go to get her back, and what lengths with she go to to get her man back?
1. Shadows

Hey, Sakura here:screams faintly in background: Excuse thatscream.That is just Sara get to meet Shadow. Anyways Shadow, if you will do the honors.

Disclaimer: Sakura does not own any of the Teen Titans as much as she wishes she did, BUT she does own me as ask before using me!

Both: Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Shadows

A figure stood in the shadows of the alley, watching the Teen Titans fight. It was watching a particular member closely.

"Soon, soon, I'll have my revenge." the figure said coldly.

With the Teen Titans

Raven felt eyes watching her from the dark, but she stayed focus on the fight with Cinderblock. Star was shooting star bolts, while Beast Boy was a rhino charging him. Raven threw an empty bus at him and Cy fired his cannon. Cinderblock flew with a giant crash to the ground.

Raven immediately turned to face the alley where she felt the eyes coming from, ready for another attack. The other titans turned and looked at her.

"Rae, we're going for some pizza. Coming with?" BB said.

"Yeah" Raven said.

Alleyway close to pizza parlor 

A girl with long black hair that fell to the middle of her back watched the titans eat. Her black clothes made her blend in with the shadows around her. A long sword was attached to her waist. A bottle of a strange mixture was in her hand. She stepped out of the shadows in front of the titans, sword in hand. BB transformed into a rhino and tried to ram into her but she bought up a shield of black shadows. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at her while Star fired down star bolts. Cy was ready his sonic cannon and fired it. This went on for an hour or more. The titans were getting tired.

"Now, that you have stopped attack me, I'll tell you my name. It's Shadow. I control and create shadows." Shadow said.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, wary of the girl.

"Just to deliver a little present," Shadow said, tossing a small bottle filled with a reddish liquid in it to Raven. "Revenge for what your father did to my sister so long ago. And before you ask, yes it is what you think it is and no, I will not die. See you around." she said and with that disappeared.

Back at Titan's Tower

"What is it?" Robin asked Raven, pointing to the bottle in her hand. They had headed back to the tower after the fight with Shadow. They were all sitting in the living room.

"An ancient potion that gives me the power(s) of the person/people the blood came from. It is a forbidden action on my planet that normally results in death, if not from the draining, then the government." Raven said staring at the bottle in her hand.

"What is a forbidden art, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"An art that results in death. Only the most skilled of my people learn about them and only the most foolish do them. I learned about them because I had the power to do them with death. Only one person was able to before me, my mother." Raven said and opened the bottle.

"What happens when you drink the blood?" Cy asked.

"I'll pass out. My body will do it to adjust to the new powers that I get." she said and with that, she drinks the potion and passes out.

Author's Note: Shadow is mine! This is a romance, so tell me who you want to be with who. **NO** Raven and BB, please.

Sara: That was short. :A strange guy dressed in black and red with black hair comes in:

Stranger: Can you tell me where I can find Sakura?

Sara::drools:

Me: What do you want, Pyro?

Pryo: Am I going to be in this story?

Me: That's up to the reviewers. If I get 10 reviews, I'll add you to this story.

Pyro: Review or I'll burn you to a crisp.

Me and Sara: Please R&R!


	2. New Friends, New Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I just own the plot.

* * *

The sun shone though the windows of Titans Tower's med lab, where a green kitten lay curled on the lap of a red haired girl. A half metal-half human man stood talking to a spiky haired boy. The object of the discussion was the fifth member of the team, who laid in a bed unaware of her surroundings. 

"Do you know when she'll wake up, Cy? She took the potion hours ago." Robin asked of Cyborg. Cyborg took care of all the injuries of the Teen Titans

"I don't know, man. All her vitals check out." Cyborg told his friend, looking at the body of his little sis, as he called Raven. "Her body may just be resting, trying to handle her new powers." 'I just hope you wake up soon.'

"Friend Robin, why did friend Raven drink the potion of forbidden arts?" Starfire asked. She did not understand why her friend had drank the potion if it was harmful. "Why did she drink the potion if it was harmful?"

"It's a forbidden potion, not a potion of forbidden arts, Star. I don't know why she drank it either, but we can ask her when she wakes up." Robin told the alien. They sat in silence, waiting for her to awake.

* * *

'Where am I?' Raven thought. She looked around her. Everything around her was dark. Suddenly, out of the dark, a voice spoke. 

"Welcome, Raven. You have a short time to learn to control your new abilities." the voice said. She could make out a figure standing about five feet in front of her.

It was male, that she could tell. As he walked closer, she saw he was dressed in a red, skin tight shirt. His pants were black with chains. He wore a pair of black combat boots. He wore a spiked collar and 5 earrings, 3 silver hoops in his left ear and 2 in his right.. His hair was a range of red, varying from a light red to a dark red, almost blood red. A small ball of flames rested in his hand.

"Py, quit scaring the poor girl. She's been though enough." a girl said. She wore a black tank top under a black fishnet shirt. Instead of pants, she wore a short plaid skirt. A pair of thigh chain boots, a chain belt, and a jeweled skull necklace completed her outfit. Most of her black hair was pulled into a messy bun held by chopsticks, all except the two blue streaks that framed her face. "Ignore him, Raven. He's so childish"

"Who are you two?" Raven asked.

"I'm Kira, and that is my boyfriend, Pyro. We're here to help you learn to control your new abilities. Well, he is. I'm just here to watch you train."

Soon the three were training and chatting like old friends. She learned that Kira and Aiden, Pyro's real name, were the owners of the new goth nightclub, Hell's Fury. Even though she was underage, they told her that she could get in, just mention their names at the door. She asked Aiden how his blood ended up in the potion. He told her of the night they had gotten drunk and had passed out at home, forgetting to lock the door. He said that Shadow must have come in while they were passed out.

* * *

"Rae! Shouts filled the med lab as their gothic friend woke up. Raven heard them and smiled softly to herself. 

"Well, what are your new powers?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sat up in the bed and looked at the papers on the desk a few feet away from her. The team watched as the papers busted into flames.

"Cool, fire control." Robin said, thinking of how helpful that could be in fights. As he thought about that, he thought, 'Then the blood in the potion must not have been Shadows after all.

* * *

It was Friday night, and every Friday night, the group would go out and have some fun. Everyone got a chance to say where they wanted to go and they, which meant Robin, would narrow down the choices to two and vote. 

"Game arcade." BB yelled.

"Movies!" Cyborg yelled.

"May we go to the fair?" Starfire asked.

Robin really didn't care where they went. He just wanted out of the tower for a while to have some fun. All the villains they had been fighting was stressful. He was about to rule one of the choices out when the door slid open and out floated Raven. He felt his jaw drop, and heard the other guy's drop as well.

Raven was dressed in a black halter that showed off the belly ring she had. Her black leather skirt stopped about 4 inches above her knees, which showed off her long legs clad in knee high platform boots. Her eyes looked darker with the purple eye shadow and black eye liner. Her hair was pulled in to a messy bun held by chopsticks. (like Kira's was.)

"Going some where, Rae?" Cy asked.

"A few friends of mine invited me to Hell's Fury tonight."

"Hell's Fury! The new goth club that opened last week?" Robin asked, shocked. He wanted to go, but they had refused to let him in, even though he was a Teen Titan. "You can get in?"

" I know the owners of the place. Do ya'll want to come? Aiden and Kira said I could bring guests."

"Give us a few minutes to get ready." the guys said together. Starfire said nothing, jealous of the attention Robin and the others were giving Raven, but she still wanted to go to the club, so she flew off after the boys.Half an hour later, they were on there way to Hell's Fury.

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so late. My house was destroyed by Hurricane Katrina last year, and then I had to visit my mother in Houston. After the hurricane, my muses were in shock so, sorry! 

Sara: Brandi wants to thank these reviewers.

Himako:

Reallyravenroth

Sage Raven

Tinytiny

Kyo-kitty

YinxYang

Kedz24

AzngrlQT

Cinnamon Spice

DOOM

Brandi: Thanks for reading the last issue of _In the Dark. _Look of the next issue after 5 reviews. R&R


	3. Hell's Fury

Disclaimer: Brandi doesn't own the Teen Titans or the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. Aiden, Kira, and Hell's Fury, along with the plot, are the only things she owns. Lyrics are in _italic._

**WARNING: CUSSING IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

An hour after they left the tower, the T-Car and the R-Cycle pulled up in front of the two story warehouse that housed Hell's Fury. Outside, a huge line stood, waiting to get in. When the doors were opened by the bouncer, a 6'4" black guy, everyone in two block radius could hear the party going on inside. 

Everyone got out of the T-Car while Robin stood, waiting for them. As they got out, Robin noticed the attention they were getting from everyone. Who wouldn't notice it? Beast Boy had found a pair of black jeans and a rivet shirt in the back of his closet, Add a pair of black boots, a skull neckband, and skull bracelets, and he almost looked like a goth. Cy wore an Omen cross shirt paired with black buckle pants and black boots. Starfire had add purple fingerless gloves and purple platform boots to a purple skull shirt and black zip skirt. Her eyes were lined in black and her eye shadow was a light purple. Robin looked down at what he was wearing. A tight black muscle shirt, tight black jeans, and a leather floor length duster drew the attention of the girls. A spiked collar, studded belt, studded fingerless gloves, and chain boots completed the bad boy image. Raven had grabbed a fishnet duster while she was waiting for the others to get ready.

Raven walked up to the bouncer, who looked ready to tell her to get in line.

"Sorry, no underage kids al…"he started.

"Kira and Aiden invited me here, personally, along with any friends I wanted to bring. Raven." she said, interpreting his speech.

"Of course, Miss Raven. Go on in and enjoy Hell's Fury." he said, nervously. Aiden and Kira had told all the bouncers that if a girl named Raven was to come to the club, she was to be allowed in, even if she was underage. As they went in, Robin noticed the jealous looks that those in line were giving them.

Inside, colored lights flashed and fog covered the dance floor. Large platforms hung by chains suspended from the ceiling and supported by pillars became extra dance floors. On the second floor, the bar was busy with bartenders rushing back and forth. Music was blaring from the DJ station on the second floor.

"Dude, this place is awesome." BB said in awe.

"RAVEN!"They could barely hear this yell over the music.

Raven turned around, along with the rest to see two people headed toward them. "Kira, you look amazing. Hey Aiden." Raven was telling the truth. Kira wore a red V-neck halter top with a short leather skirt and her black high heeled boots went a little above her knees. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. The top was cut short, so you could see the black and red navel ring she had in. Around her upper arms were red and black bracelets. Aiden wore a red muscle shirt with baggy black pant that had a chain that went from his belt to his back pocket and black combat boots. He wore the same earrings he had that afternoon while they trained. His hair was put up in spikes, like at a rock concert.

"Hey! Lookin' good yourself. Goin' to introduce us, or do we get to ourselves?" Kira said.

"Robin, Starfire, BB, Cy, this is Kira and her boyfriend, Aiden. They own Hell's Fury." Raven said, introducing the two groups to each other.

"Come on. Let's get ya'll some drinks. And yes, they can be alcoholic. Before you say anything, Robin, it's their choice to have soda or alcohol. If you don't want one, don't order it." Aiden said, leading them to the bar upstairs.

"Hey there, Aiden, Kira. What can I get you all?" a young bartender said. Dressed in a black t-shirt with leather pants, the boy seemed to fit in with the crowd.

"I'll have a Screaming Multiple Orgasm and Kira will have the New Orleans Hand Grenade. You guys want something?" Aiden asked.

"I'll have a Hell on Earth." Raven said without hesitation.

"A Black Lady," Robin said. Looking at Starfire, noticing her confused face, he added, "and make a Icy Ice."

"Pepsi for me and the metal robot." Beast Boy said. Cyborg was the designated driver of the group.

"Sure thing." he said. "Comin' right up." He moved down the counter to mix the drinks. A few minutes later, he came back with the drinks. "A Screaming Multiple Orgasm for you, Aiden," setting a hurricane glass in front of him, "a New Orleans Hand Grenade," setting a Collins glass in front of Kira, "a Hell on Earth and Black Lady," setting a highball glass in front of raven and a cocktail in front of Robin, "a Icy Ice for you and Pepsi for ya'll." he finished as he set a highball glass in front of Star and glasses in front of BB and Cyborg.

"Thanks, Alex." Kira said as he walked back to the other end of the bar. "Such a nice kid." Taking a sip of her drink, "And a wonderful bartender. Hey, Raven, after we finish these, let's go dance. We can drag Aiden along with us." she said, looking over at her boyfriend.

"Sure." Raven said.

Soon, the two had finished their drinks and poor Aiden was dragged out to the dance floor. Within minutes of their arrival to the floor, Aiden's frown became a smile as he danced with the two.

* * *

A few hours and drinks later, Raven and Kira continued to dance with each other, after Aiden had come back up to the bar. Robin watched as Raven danced, her body moving with music, almost as if it was flowing though her body. 

"Go ask her to dance if you like her so much." Aiden said from beside him. He had seen the way Robin was watching Raven. It was the same way he looked at Kira. Seeing that Robin wasn't going to make the first move, he decided to make it for him.Robin barely noticed Aiden getting up and talking to the DJ, whose name was DJ Hell. Grabbing Robin's hand, he said, "Come on." As they walked to the dance floor, he said, "Don't be afraid to dance with her."

The girls were facing the opposite direction when Kira and Raven felt arms wrap around them as Nine Inch Nail's "Closer" started to play. Smiling at each other, they started to move.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no  
Soul to tell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get  
Away from myself._

Raven turned so that she was facing Robin and moved his hands to her hips. She began to grind up against him and he grinned, grinding against her, running his hands all over her body. Aiden and Kira saw this and smiled as they continued to move.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god._

Robin started to get into it and run a hand down Raven's leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him. He gripped her right knee with his left hand and lifted it to his hip, holding her steady with his right. Feeling the erection he had, she moaned. Smirking, he lowered her leg.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that  
It brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my  
Everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its your sex I  
Can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody  
Else_

Raven turned in his arms, keeping up with beat. She lifted one arms in the air, and his joined hers, linking their fingers. They continued to grind against each other, lost in their own world. He bent his head down so he could kiss the pale skin of her neck. 'Heaven on Earth.' he thought as he danced with the girl he loved.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god._

Aiden and Kira saw the two dancing and smiled. Raven told them that she thought that their leader was cute and that she liked him, but was afraid to do anything, thinking he liked Starfire. From the way he was acting, he didn't like Starfire.

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

No one knew the violent thoughts of a certain Titan.

* * *

Here's the latest chapter of In the Dark. I still need to know if what the pairing should be. I'm leaning toward a RedX/Rae/Rob triangle but I need my reader's opinion in the matter. All the drinks in this chapter are real, in case some one wants to know. (By the way, NIN is a awesome band!) 

Sakura: Come on, people! In your review, cast your vote for the pairing!

Himako: Please Review people. Brandi really wants to know that people are reading this story. This is a teaser of the next chapter.

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven's magic wrapped around a bus and she threw it at Red X, who dodged it at the last minute. _

_"If you want my attention, you just had to asked." Red X said from behind her. He dropped an object into her open palm and with a small kiss to her neck disappeared._

ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
